


So Cold

by Zeibix



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Boyfriends, Breakup, Cheating, JayDick feels, M/M, Short Story, YouTube, dickjay, jaydick, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeibix/pseuds/Zeibix
Summary: It sucks to be replaced and Jason knows all about that.





	So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I made a YouTube video recently and kinda/sorta based this short piece of that. If you'd like to check it out, I'll leave the link here: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-ps5AxXgnw&t=5s
> 
> All clips are supposed to be Jason and Dick, mainly focusing on Jason's flashbacks and their relationship. (I suck at describing stuff, I know, sry!)
> 
> (I have exams atm. But hope to continue my other stories very soon!)

It’s funny how what seemed to be a harmless touch could ruin it all. Love. Trust. Everything – Gone within seconds. “I loved you so much, Dick.” The younger one said, trying to take in what he had just been told, feeling how his chest started to ache. “You were my everything.” He added with a dim voice. Eyes green and blurry.  
  
“You gotta believe me, Jay. It meant nothing.” Dick answered, tears painting his beautiful skin. He felt as if he was almost choking from his own words, knowing how he screwed up. Throwing everything away for a bit of attention. “I missed you … I got carried away. We did nothing besides that, I’d never do that to you.” He said, raising his voice a bit as if he had hoped it would convince his lover. The bird clenched his fists as he took a step closer, reaching for the younger male, who quickly shoved away the hand.  
  
“Don’t touch me! Don’t ever touch me again! I did everything to make you happy … I convinced everyone I was on the right path, that’d I’d never hurt you. So, tell me, Dick. Was it really worth throwing away all these years for a bit of affection. Throwing me away for a stranger?” Todd asked angrily, swallowing his throat.  
  
Dick felt his whole body freeze for a moment, realizing he was about to lose the most precious thing he had. “… Jason. For all the things, I’ve held in my hands you’re by far the best.” He answered with a soft voice, eyes shining with tears.  


“I can only pray that you’ll regret what you’ve done. You were all I had.” Jason said as he turned on his heels. He reached for his sports bag on the floor, throwing it across one shoulder before walking towards the main door.  
  
“Don’t leave, Jason.” The older male begged as he ran towards the door, blocking the escape. He felt his throat tighten as Todd stopped in front of him.  
  
The youngest squinted his eyes a little, studying the bird’s face. “You’re were always such a spoiled kid, Grayson. Sucks to lose something you care about, doesn’t it? – It definitely sucks to know you’re replaceable.” He finished, grabbing onto the older male’s shirt, pulling him away from the door. Yet he didn’t let go. The two maintained the eye-contact for a couple of seconds before Jason decided to lean forward, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Don’t forget about me, Goldie.” Todd finished before leaving the apartment.


End file.
